Such a wind turbine is known from DE 10 2004 064 007 A1, wherein the output means formed as a large generator are directly driven by a rotor without temporarily stored gear box. To keep the air gap in large generator as constant as possible, the entire drive train and the bearing can be made extremely rigid to prevent the only smallest deformation of the system comprising the drive train and large generator. This leads to a complex, very heavy and expensive construction of the wind turbine.
From the Chinese patent application CN 101255849 A is a wind turbine having the features discussed at the beginning known. Here, the output means are formed as a ring gear, which is in operative engagement with smaller gears, which in turn are each connected to a generator. Also in this case present the above problems that the entire system must be designed extremely rigid, therefore must be heavy and expensive. Then the geometry of engagements of the tooth flanks of the ring gears and the smaller gears must be kept as constant as possible to maintain low friction and wear.